Angel in Disguise
by LadyEveangeline
Summary: Bella finds more than she bargained for in life.
1. Chapter 1

Bella had been living with her mother when she met Phil so her mom could travel with Phil Bella had decided to move in with her father. Bella had packed up her stuff at the age of thirteen she was going to be entering new high school and meeting new people Bella had gotten a driver's license after proving she was responsible enough to be allowed to drive as long as she never got in trouble. Renee had bought Bella a ticket to forks Washington they stopped in Seattle she had to call Charlie when the flight was delayed until the next day due to a severe storm, Bella called Charlie who told her he would get her a room. When Charlie called her back he told her that he had gotten her a room and gave her the information. Bella would pay charlie back hoping he had gotten a suite and not a one room. Bella wasn't spoiled she just really didn't like small cramped spaces. In truth Bella was a bit claustrophobic and preferred room to stretch especially because she was a dancer.

Bella took a cab to the local market and got some food telling the driver to drive around the parking lot for 10 minutes Bella grabbed an Apple, a Banana, a jar of Peanut butter, a deli sandwich and some chicken, potato wedges, coleslaw with a pack of rolls and for dinner. Bella bought a long sleeve Henley top and some black pajama pants with pockets, socks, and Ugg slippers Bella also bought shampoo, conditioner and soap with some wash clothes. Bella liked to shower every night before bed and thankfully she had a credit card with her inheritance on it from her rich grandmother. Bella could only use the interest earned on the full amount which totaled over three hundred million dollars. At the age of sixteen she would receive half of the earnings off the principal in a lump sum to use however she wished which would Gage when she received the entirety of the inheritance. Bella would have to show a detailed statement from the bank and her receipts to be matched to the purchases. Bella was going to help the homeless and give them a place to live if they had a family.

After that she went to the Hotel she told the driver she would be back she took stuff upstairs putting it away quickly she got back in the cab and went to the Mall she paid the driver and then he left. At the mall she bought another carry on at the luggage store she stopped at Abercrombie and Fitch and bought three pairs of jeans, three shirts a pack of ankle socks. She walked to the shoe store and bought two pairs of vans one pair of black and one pair of all black the next store was hot topic where she bought two seat belt buckle belts and a new tongue ring. She went to Victoria's Secret bought two bra and underwear sets she also bought pajamas. After that she went to bath and body works and bought a set of cashmere glow lotion, body mist regular and travel size, body wash, body cream, Shower gel, sugar scrub and Shea butter lotion in a long tube. They were going to be packed in her second carry on and put under her seat. Bella had given the poor guy sitting next her a Xanax because his freaking out had annoyed her.

Bella called Charlie and told him to bring a second car and some people to help out Charlie had received some of her stuff through Fed-Ex so he didn't question her as to why he needed another car and extra bodies. Bella was not enthused about moving to a town with constant rainn but she knew Renee had been lonely without Phil so she had packed up shipped three dozen boxes to Charlie and packed the rest. Charlie hadn't asked about the cost and she hadn't volunteered any information to him. Bella had shipped the valuable stuff first like her collection of figurines and statues. Bella had packed them wrapped in fabric cocoons to try and save them from damage especially the rarest of the Figures which cost one hundred thousand dollars it had belonged to her Grandmother.

Bella bought some Organix tea tree and mint shampoo and conditioner at the salon. Bella bought a curling iron, blow dryer and brushes along with hair ties and clips. She went to the Sephora store and bought a makeup bag, and a bag full of makeup to fill it with she got a lot of different colors of eyeshadow and lipstick. She bought items made by Marc Jacobs, Nars, Sephora, Urban decay, Tarte. She bought a brush set, boxed sets with only eyeliner, lipstick and their popular items, as well as an Urban Decay Naked vault with all three makeup pallets. Bella had taken her unwanted stuff to school on the last week and let the girls in her lunch break take a couple items whatever was left was given away at the end of the week. Bella's friend had gone with her to the airport where Bella gave her, her makeup she couldn't take on the plane because of size. She had a first class seat so she would have space. The first half of the flight was on a plane without a first class area.

Bella called the cab company and then she waited when she got back to the hotel she took a shower and washed her hair getting out she put her robe on and wrapped her hair in a towel as she did her nightly face cleansing and plucked her eyebrows. After she was finished she applied the face cream to her skin and rubbed it in. Bella went to bed after rubbing lotion on her feet. When she got up the next morning Bella did a dozen push-ups, five hand stands, ten one handed hand stand push-up on each hand. Bella ate the fruit before brushing her teeth and washing her face and plucking her eyebrows. Bella applied foundation then contoured her face before shading her brows in with a color close to her hair color. Bella applied eyes shadow lightly and then lined her eyes giving herself the Cleopatra eyeliner look. Bella applied mascara and then lipstick with lip gloss over it.

Bella wore a pair of jeans with a leather jacket over a green button up over a black tank top with high heels and her Coach purse. Bella got her bags and left the plane at the terminal there were two carts loaded with her boxes she put her two dozen suit cases on top of them as the guys pushing the carts followed her Charlie was there with three tall tanned guys. Bella watched as they loaded her boxes into the SUV while her suit cases went in the back seat of the SUV along with her carry-on bags the only space left in the SUV was the front drivers and passengers seat. Charlie drove to Forks when they got to the house there were four more guys waiting on the tailgate of a truck. Bella whistled loudly and waited when she had their attention because they had all started talking loudly.

"On the floor of my room are Duct tape X's match the color of the duct tape on each box if there are two colors of tape in the X those are the colors you stack there." Bella said as she finished her Mercedes pulled up with another car behind it everyone watched as the driver got out. "You made it I'm glad did you have any trouble?" the driver shook his head. Bella reached into her purse and pulled out two five thousand dollar bricks "five for your trouble and five for your drive back." Charlie came over to her.

"Bella who are they." Charlie asked.

"Dad Meet Ax and his sister and their Girlfriends. Amy was in middle school with me Jenna is Amy's lady and Rebecca is Ax's lady. I asked them to drive my baby to Forks. Ax didn't want to but after a free dinner for all four of them and enough money to get here he agreed." Bella said.

"Bella why did you have them drive your car here couldn't you have bought a new one." Charlie asked.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ppppfft yeah right this Mercedes cost me a lot of money. It's got shock absorbing panels that when you apply an electric current the dents come right out want me to show you." Bella looked around "I see they started work on my garage." Charlie nodded and everyone started unpacking even her friends. After the unloading was done Bella called and ordered ten pizza's and drinks. While everyone ate Amy and Bella started unpacking. The guys from the tribe got two hundred dollars each and free dinner Amy and Jenna slept on the floor in Bella's room Ax slept in Charlie's chair and Rebecca who was six months pregnant slept on Bella's bed. While Bella slept on the floor. The next morning Bella gave Rebecca the baby gift she had forgotten to give her the night they had dinner. At three they left to go back to phoenix. Charlie had left for work at eight that morning and wouldn't be back till midnight.

Bella unpacked till two after they left she grabbed her purse and keys and drove to the store. Bella found a spot near the door she walked into the store and grabbed a cart. Going down the aisles she started loading meat and soda, noodles, potatoes, Cereal, bread, tomato sauce, soups, crackers and canned items into the cart when she was done she walked to the cashier who was friendly talking and ringing up the purchases wringing information out of Bella in a subtle manner after she finished and paid she went to her car. Bella loaded the groceries and drove home when she got home she noticed a Camaro sitting down a ways but she felt eyes on her as she unloaded the groceries. After that was finished she went up to her room and continued unpacking her luggage the boxes would be unloaded after the luggage was put away in her closet on the hangers she had found.

Bella had guys from the reservation coming over to put her vanity and storage dresses together. Bella had to go to the store and buy shaving cream and soap for Charlie, shaving razors, metal and wood hangers, toilet paper, paper towels, dishes, dish soap, knives, two sets of twenty utensils, sponges, a Swiffer mop and pads, toilet bowl cleaner, cleaning rags, furniture polish. Bella was taking the cleaning stuff inside and looked down the road and saw the same car from earlier. Bella shrugged and went back into her house and up to her room and started unpacking she looked for all the boxes with hexagons on the top of them. Bella put together her table and spread the black pentagram altar cloth over it Bella set up the statues of the Mother, Maid and Crone with the bowl and Chalice that matched. Bella set up the candles and the Athame the last item Bella placed on the altar was the Mother, Maid and Crone oil Burner. Bella had put a blanket under the altar Bella kneeled and said a quick supplication the goddess.

Bella put the boxes in the closet in a cabinet and closed the door. Bella shoved her Grimoire under the altar and let the cloth fall back into place. Bella unpacked her clothing and her books having had some boys from the tribe come over and assemble her book shelfs, vanity table the chair, her desk. Bella had unloaded the trunk of her car which had her wooden trunk from her grandmother which had her grimoire and photo books each photo had details about the person written next to the photograph. Her grandmother had taught her magic before she had died in her sleep at the age of eighty six. Charlie had been friends with her grandmother when she was alive Charlie had gotten to see Bella when she was young during the summers of her much younger days. Bella was putting away her books when her cellphone told it needed to be charged Bella plugged it in she changed into something sexy before going down stairs and making hot water loading everything onto a tray she opened up her mind reading before walking out to the construction worker they all came out she had tea sugar and hot coca and milk.

The guys all made themselves some and sat down Bella was listening to their inner voices as they imagined taking her body Bella was suddenly aware of another thought these were not of her but of ripping the men apart who were staring at her. Bella rushed into the house and changed into some dark blue jean pants a pink tank top and her Dark brown leather jacket unzipped Bella put on her black heels and walked back outside she started concentrated on the persons thought until she realized they had headed towards the car Bella quickly walked back towards her house a safe distance away she turned towards the car and was immediately assaulted by a mental pain Bella Barely made it towards the house before she passed out in the snow bank.

Bella woke up to being shaken by a paramedic she was taken to the E.R. she was MRI'd, Cat scanned and X-rayed Bella was released when her father showed up and the doctor gave her two big bottles of eight hundred, eight hundred milligram ibuprofen. Charlie took her to the house before going back to work Bella took some Ibuprofen and drank some milk. Bella made herself a sandwich before going to her room she put some herbs in the offering bowl on her altar. Bella ate and then messed around on her computer for a while when it started to darken outside then she went down stairs and made dinner for Charlie he was surprised she had cooked after having fainted earlier in the front yard. Bella was his favorite person other than his lady friend named Susan her husband had died two years ago. Bella was not aware of his girlfriend he took her out to dinner once a week.

Bella went to bed early the next morning she went to the local Best buy and bought two cellphones two mini fridge one big one with separate freezer and one small one just for drinks, a microwave, a metal fridge stand and an armoire that would be delivered. Bella had the phone activated she bought cases for both and extra batteries Bella bought a bunch of stuff when she got home the Boys from La Push were waiting while they set her stuff up she ordered pizza after they left Bella waited a bit before getting in her car and going to the store and buying five hundred dollars' worth of food she took it up to her room and loaded the fridge with drinks and the freezer with ice cream using a magic unpacking spell. Bella turned on her laptop and went down and started cooking. She packed up all the food she made for school and then went back up to her room. Bella read Charlies note about being home at twelve.

The note had told her to be in bed by ten thirty tomorrow was her first day. Bella got in bed at ten and read for a while before going to sleep. Bella woke up at four in the morning she showered and washed her hair back in her room she used magic to dry her hair so she wouldn't get sick. Bella put on her jeans then her corset Bella put on her the hair stocking she put on her long brown haired wig to cover her hair that was brown with streaks of fushia running thru it. She put in her brown contacts and stuck five extra pairs of brown contacts and five pairs of grey in her make up bag. Bella didn't know why but she put them in her bag as well. Bella put on her Jacket and shoes picking up her bag she went downstairs and made breakfast for Charlie. Bella packed her lunch and then packed her ice chests full of drinks and ice. Bella put it in her trunk before packing up Mirage and Sage taking them and putting them in the back seat she put her three puppies in the play pen with food water and a piddle pad. Bella put food in Priscilla, Remus and Jess's cage Bella took time to put the dogs and hedge hogs in their cages with food.

Bella put her bags on the front seat before going back inside and locking her bedroom door when she got to the school she had fifteen minutes she put sage and Mirage bag in her purse and walked into the office. Bella got her schedule and her slip to sign Bella went to her first class. The teacher seated her next to a young girl who introduced herself as Angela. Bella knew she was going to be friends with this girl who was nice. Bella put her books in her car between classes grabbing a soda when she needed one at lunch time she went to her car grabbing her food she found an empty table and sat down. Bella put her food on the table and pulled her pet bag around her neck. Angela came over with a group of friends and introduced them to her one at a time they all said hi before sitting down. Bella smacked Mike when he tried to stick his fingers in her food.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella pulled out sage and set him on her shoulder everyone looked at her while she gave Sage and Mirage grapes and food pellets Angela looked at sage and asked if she could touch Sage. Bella looked at sage and mentally said "sage what do you think do you wanna go to Angela?" Bella looked at Sage who cocked his head to one side at her.

"Well… I guess I can Bella." Bella kissed Sages cheek before Sage jumped from her shoulder to Angela's shoulder and rubbing his face against Angela's who laughed and pet Sage's head. Sage looked at Bella and said "I like her she nice

Can we keep her"? Bella snatched Sage and put him in her pocket as a teacher neared the table Bella put him back on her shoulder as she packed up her stuff to put in her car.

Angela and the rest of the group got up they followed Bella out to her car after she put her lunch box in the car she opened the trunk and asked if they wanted sodas. Bella had been having a mental conversation with Sage and Mirage who were talking over each other. Bella laughed and told them to slow down Bella gave all the guys soda's Bella's next class was advanced placement English with Mr. Volturi. Bella went to her next class having put Sage back in his bag. Angela had most of the same classes except the last class. Bella walked into class and stopped looking at her schedule and looked up at the teacher her breath caught as looked at her teacher. Bella had not seen anything that good looking in a very long time she handed him her slip which he signed briefly brushing his hand against hers.

Bella felt the electric current run up her skin as she tore her eyes away from him. Bella took her seat next to Angela after her teacher moved Jessica next to Edward Cullen. Bella had seen him at lunch and had asked about them him and his family had moved to town at the beginning of the year. After school Bella had to come back to her English class the teacher was looking for something in his bag Bella pulled out a pair of contacts and put them on the table then she snapped out of it and looked at the teacher. He gave her a test she did it quickly afterwards the teacher Mr. Volturi told "her since she knew the material she would still be doing the assignments during class then she would be his teachers aid." Bella nodded the teacher grabbed her hand as she was leaving he kept hold of it.

Bella didn't try to pull away Bella lowered part of her shield and heard him gasp. After a minute he let go Bella had only let surface thoughts like the thoughts about where she lived and her religion. Bella walked out to her car and drove home after grabbing a soda. After taking her stuff upstairs and putting it on her bed. Bella put sage on her shoulder putting the puppies on the bed she put Mirage in the cage. Bella went downstairs and started cleaning after she finished she went upstairs and used a template to create invitations she was having a sleep over. She rescheduled her hunting trip in her new cabin. Bella printed blank invitations she stacked them on her desk with the envelopes next to them. Bella walked downstairs and started cooking dinner Charlie wasn't home yet. Charlie got home an hour after she had started cooking dinner Bella handed Charlie a Beer.

Bella finished cooking her meal putting it in front of Charlie who was watching the game. Charlie looked up and saw Sage sitting on her shoulder. "Bella what's that thing on your shoulder"? Charlie asked.

Bella laughed taking Sage in one hand she had him put his paws one on each hand spreading his front legs spreading his skin. "He's a Sugar Glider", Bella said. Bella went back to her room and started filling out her invitations after she finished she went to her private upstairs house. Bella started setting up for her sleep over by cleaning. Bella was going shopping after school the next day. Bella went back to the main house and went to her room she had put sage away long ago. Bella locked her door and knelt in front of her Altar and lit the candle and burned the offering to the goddess. Bella fed her dogs and threw away the piddle pads she used magic to clean up the cages. Bella put her wand away and then got ready for bed. Bella woke up and showered she packed her lunch and then put more soda's in her ice chest. She double checked her stuff and then took Sage feeding Mirage she put Sage on her shoulder and then drove to school. At school Angela and her group of friends came over to her and she gave them all drinks.

Bella walked to class with Angela and Jess and Lauren, Bella knew that Jess and Lauren were just friends with her because of Angela. Angela was dating Ben while Jess had a thing for Mike but Mike flirted with Bella a lot. Bella had made it quite clear that she wasn't interested. Bella gave her friends some of her food and they chatted Bella got the distinct feeling that someone was staring at her. Bella caught eyes with Edward she sighed and frowned at him lowering her shield she looked at him and thought "Back off I am not interested". Edwards's eyes widened and he looked down. Bella went back to the conversation with her friend Sage was chattering away in her head. Bella was listening she had relowered her shield Bella put Sage back in his bag after lunch they all got new soda's and then walked to their own classes Bella sat next to Angela she finished her homework and then handed it in while everyone was reading and doing their book work. Bella was given graded papers to put in the grade book.

Bella finished up as the Bell rang her teacher took back the papers. Bella was last to leave the rest of the day Bella was bored at Physical education they played volley ball. Bella got home and started cooking she packed up all her food. Bella put the lasagna in the oven and went upstairs and put Sage on her shoulder taking care of the pets she went downstairs Charlie was pulling up as the Lasagna started putting together garlic bread as Charlie came into the kitchen and took a beer before going into the living room. Bella finished cleaning up after cooking she went to her room and put sage away. Bella was in her room reading and eating when she got tired she put her dishes away and then laid down she fell asleep and passed out. The next morning she showered and applied her makeup and then went to school the day flew by until Lunch time she sat at the table with her lunch.

Bella sat with Angela they all talked and laughed when she got to her English class Bella sat in her seat Angela sat beside her, her teacher had her deliver some stuff to the office when she got back she was allowed to sit and read a book. Bella was at her desk reading when the bell rang at lunch Bella handed out the invitations it was Wednesday she started getting RSVP texts and calls the next day Bella invited eleven girls to the sleepover. Bella put old clothes she was going to give away in the empty connected Bedroom to the master she also set up a clothing rack because she needed the space for the clothing Bella was giving away Bella had Eleven Leather Jackets, two boxes of shoes she had already gotten new pairs of, purses and wallets, scarves, hats eleven pairs of sunglasses and cases.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella was in her own way helping the community out Bella made sure that nothing of her new stuff got put in the boxes Bella had eleven older empty makeup bags. Bella had sent her unopened makeup to Charlie it filled like five big boxes she put the makeup away with magic were she was having the party. Bella was going to give gift bags on Friday night she had Charlie call in saying she had a doctors appt. and would be absent until mid-day. Bella went to the mall in Port Angeles picking up eleven leather totes, Twenty two sinful color nail polishes, Nail polish remover, star bucks cups, Nail files. Bella bought a lot of stuff it filled the trunk of her car she put the ice chest on the floor in the passenger's seat. Bella filled the back seat too she ate lunch at the mall when she got to school at lunch Angela made room for her. The girls were coming over immediately after school the whole weekend was fun for all Bella gave them Mani/Pedi's and gave them her old clothes that she had bought new ones of the items she got rid of.

The girls went home Sunday night and the next weekend Bella went to her cabin and relaxed Bella caught two Bucks she put them in the large freezer She dropped her kills off at the Butcher shop and then went home Bella had bought a cheap truck when she would use to hunt. Bella got the meat and another freezer to put in the garage to store meat and what not. Bella also bought a cow from a slaughterhouse and had the meat cut for her she had cooked Meals for the first two weeks she was gone she had offered Angela money to stay in her private apartment and collect packages she had ordered and put one of the frozen meals in the oven every week so Charlie had food she had agreed to do it she took up the third bedroom and was going to live their the whole ninety days she was gone. Bella left her money to buy more food and go shopping. Bella left a credit card that would text her when the balance got to twenty dollars. Bella was being sent fall fashions for free from Milan because she was a very loyal customer.

The school year was a horrible bore Bella was finally glad it was over. Bella packed for her trip to Italy having been planning the trip since summer of last year. Bella had gotten her tourist Visa for the summer and had booked a nice flat in Volterra on a weekly basis. Bella was heading towards the First class lounge she saw a young woman standing by the door she invited her in Bella got snacks and drinks the girl was in the back of the plane Bella gave her to seat next to her and turned in her old ticket for cash. When they got on the plane Bella took the aisle and closed the shade. Bella and Talia or Natalia talked they fell asleep as they were passing over the Atlantic. Bella woke up when the cabin lights came on and the captain announced they had to land in Egypt for twenty four hours to make simple repairs they got free rooms at the hotel in Cairo near the airport. Bella and Talia took a cab to the airport and Bella paid for a suite instead after getting their room they slept for a few hours.

At five PM Talia insisted they go to the Club Nightshade for a few hours Bella had manipulated all of her towns memories and documents she was now seventeen. Bella put on a short tight black strapless dress doing her makeup and hair she put on her leather jacket grabbing her purse they got to the club and were waved in. Bella and Talia ordered shots of absolute and Jack Daniels Bella ordered Pepsi to chase. Bella was looking around when she locked eyes with a handsome man he was looking at her with determination he approached her and introduced himself holding out his hand. Bella held back looking at him they talked for a bit before Talia came over and they left they talked as they changed. Bella woke up to some noise Bella rubbed her eyes and walked into the main room and say the window open walked over and closed it turning around she saw Benjamin from the bar earlier Bella looked at him as he approached her and kissed her. Bella felt a rush as she was laid on the couch Benjamin got up opening the door a woman who could have easily been his sister entered.

Bella was breathless when he joined her on the couch he started kissing her again Bella felt him pull her pajama bottoms to the side as he slide himself all the way inside of her Bella whimpered as her tore thru her virginity. Bella knew he held still for her benefit more than his. When he started moving Bella felt something building without warning she cried out and her body went limp. Benjamin got off of Bella gathering her into his arms he rocked her Bella forced her way out of his lap Bella took a hot shower and scrubbed herself. Waking Talia they got ready to go to the airport Benjamin made coffee setting a cup in front of Bella it was made perfectly. Bella told Benjamin she was going to Italy to find a place to move to. Benjamin said they would go with her to Italy Bella shrugged. Benjamin sat beside Bella in the first class lounge he was sitting next to her on the plane as well. Bella went to the bathroom and pee'd before going back to sit down boarding was called fifteen minutes later. Bella sat by the window she ignored Benjamin until they were able to get up she took Benjamin to the bathroom with her.

Bella locked the door and sat on the counter spreading herself Benjamin gladly took what she was offering. Bella bit her fist when she came after she cleaned up they went back to their seat. Bella leaned against him when they landed they were picked up in her rental car. Bella had chosen a Maserati Quattroporte in black. After signing the paper work Bella drove to Rome and they got pictures after that they drove to Florence, Genoa, Milan and then Venice they stopped an hour from Volterra. Talia and Tia went to the store with a list and money from Bella after dinner went to bed when she woke Benjamin was watching her. Bella knew what he needed she cut herself and offered It to him he took his fill after he asked her why she didn't die she had shown him her magic and he finally understood Bella showered before Talia and came out wearing a green tank top, acid wash blue jeans, Grey high heeled boots and a grey button up cardigan with a light grey handbag.

Benjamin insisted on driving to Volterra Bella paid the lady who owned the flat and Benjamin carried Bella's luggage afterwards Benjamin needed clothes so he took Bella with him when. Bella had changed into a red and grey stripped three quarter sleep top with dark ripped blue jeans and grey boots with a grey infinity scarf and a brown leather shoulder bag Bella put on her Rolex and packed her cameras and phone as well as her art books and pens. Tia went to the store with them. Benjamin bought one rolling suite case and a matching black leather carry one. Bella needed to use the restroom when she came out Benjamin was no were in sight she was about to panic when he came walking into view with Tia and Talia who were laughing. Bella scowled they went to the store where Benjamin bought a dozen short sleeve and long sleeve shirts Bella picked up a couple dress shirt which made Benjamin nod he also bought a suit slacks and a blazer when they got back to the Flat he put it all away they went and paid for the tour of the castle Benjamin was very tense the whole time. Bella snapped photos of Benjamin every time they stopped when someone asked questions when they got to a door at the end of the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella tense the doors opened and they all filed in Bella thought like lambs to the slaughter her mind thought morosely Bella looked around and was rooted to the spot when her eye landed one the man in the middle Benjamin and Tia stepped in front of them to protect them from the people in the room. Bella covered her ears as the screams started and where quickly cut off. Bella heard soft thuds before someone said "looks like we missed a few" Bella heard Benjamin growl Bella immediately threw up her shield before Benjamin was pulled away Bella started screaming to let him go. Bella gasped when her the man she had been looking at Bella immediately stilled when he stepped in front of her he walked right through her shield Bella gasped when he picked her up and bolted to a room at the end of the hall way he put her on the bed he was on top of her. Bella saw his eyes were black and she whimpered he nuzzled her neck and purred for her until she calmed. He pulled off her pants Bella gasped as he left a trail of fire running from where he touched her. Bella moaned as he finished undressing her and kissed her.

Bella arched her back as he entered her Bella heard a banging in the distance as she was taken to heaven by the handsome man laying over her. Bella lost track of time she must have passed out after she came. Bella slowly opened her eye and then opened both of them and slowly looked around Bella sat up before running into the bathroom and puking after a little while she got up and washed her mouth out. Bella left the bathroom and saw Benjamin and Aro sitting on the bed. Bella grabbed her clothing and walked back into the bathroom. Bella turned on the water as hot as she could stand Bella stepped under the stream and started to scrub herself crying soundlessly as she scrubbed her skin raw. Bella gingerly got dressed and opened the bathroom door Bella was greeted by Benjamin and Aro. Aro stood by the door while Benjamin was sitting on the bed. Bella refused to look at the bed she opened the door and walked out her arm was caught as she tried to leave the room Bella looked at Benjamin before pulling her arm loose she walked all the way back to her flat with them following her silently.

Bella went to her bedroom and closed the door in his face she sat on the floor of her closet and let the tears stream down her face. She sat there for a while before the knocking on the door made it thru her mental ball of pain. Bella got up off the floor and went to the door and unlocked it opening the door she was met by Benjamin and Aro looking concerned Bella stepped behind the door and let them in. Bella closed the door and went and sat on the bed Benjamin and Aro sat on either side of her on the end of the bed. Bella was quiet Benjamin put his hand over hers and rubbed his thumb over the top of her hand. Bella looked at him in all of her life Bella had never been so upset with herself. Aro didn't touch Bella Benjamin said, "Bella look at me we need to talk. I am not mad at you it wasn't your fault and it means that you are special you have been given two mates. That does not happen very often in a world. Bella we want to go back to America and get all your stuff so that we might start our life together." Bella nodded numbly getting up she went and packed two carry-ons with clothing and what not. Bella grabbed her coat and set it over her carry-ons and waited Benjamin took the bags and they left the room.

Talia and Tia were waiting outside along with Demetri, Felix, Abigail, Delilah and Rhaega. Aro introduced them the three of them got into Bella's car while Felix and Demetri got in the front seat everyone else was in the SUV's. The drive to the private airport was boring no one spoke in the lead car when they arrived at the airport Bella saw there were six vampires standing and waiting for them Aro introduced them to Bella as well they were Santiago, Olivette his mate, Aaron and patty his mate, Alec and Jane. Bella went to the couch and sat down Talia sat beside her with Benjamin on her other side. Once they were in the air Aro and Benjamin and the other vampires were given drinks by the two stewardesses. Bella got up and walked to the bedroom Aro had pointed out to her Bella laid down she started having weird dreams Benjamin woke her when they landed in New York for inspection. They were sitting in the first class lounge waiting Bella started feeling Ill she ran to the bathroom and started puking there was a knock on the door Bella stood up and opened the door Benjamin was standing there looking worried.

Bella ran back to the toilet and puked some more the knocking on the door made Bella open the door again. Benjamin told her that they were ready to leave. Bella grabbed her purse and they boarded the jet again. Bella laid down after they got back in the air Benjamin sat in the bedroom with her with Aro. Bella woke up when they touched down in Seattle. When they disembarked from the jet they got in a fleet of cars they drove to Bella's house while Talia and Tia went to Talia's apartment and got her stuff. Bella knew her father was not home because it was the seven in the morning in Washington. Bella went to her room and used her magic to pack her stuff shrinking it as it packed itself. Bella was finished in an hour and they loaded her stuff into the SUV's Bella walked into her gymnastics studio and did the same thing shrinking her cars she put those in a shoe box with foam separators. Bella walked into the apartment Angela smiled and couldn't take her eyes off of Demetri and Felix. Bella packed while Demetri and Felix claimed their mate in one of the back bedrooms two of the bedrooms were hers.

After finishing packing they drove to the farm where her horse was Bella had Demetri drive the truck Bella paid Margene her severance and loaded her RV's and trailers into the box. They went to the outskirts of Forks and parked in front of the Cullens house Bella could have cut the tension with a knife Bella checked on little dove her horse and gave her food. They walked up to the front door Aro knocked a woman with caramel colored hair answered the door they were led to the living room. Bella sat on the arm of the couch as Esme called to her family they came down first Rosalie and Emmet than Alice and Edward. The last two to appear were a pair of blonde males. Bella locked eyes with them and couldn't look away before she say anything she was being whisked away to a bedroom. Bella was unable to say anything as she was set on the bed her pleated skirt was pushed up as her underwear were pulled off her top was pulled open and her bra unhooked Bella moaned as the two men touched and kissed her Carlisle fucked her and then Jasper they cried out as they finished Bella was too tired to move she laid there for a while before getting up she went into the bathroom and showered scrubbing herself raw.

Bella dressed in her pleated skirt and light blue green shirt pulling on her burgundy cardigan she put on her stockings and picked up her ruined underwear Bella using her wand she fixed them putting them back on Bella put on her boots and exited the bathroom. Bella looked at the four men in the room walking to the door her hand was pulled off the knob and she was pulled against a hard chest Bella smelled fresh snow and pine trees. They walked down stairs Bella looked at the women who were sitting watching TV. Bella was given tea in an old fashioned Tea set Bella felt the upset coming off of Rosalie Bella set her cup down switching her crossed legs Bella zipped Rosalie and Esme with spell meant to make it so they could become pregnant Bella smirked Alice sat in a chair they drank tea Bella explained about their ability to eat now. Bella was pulled into a vision the tea cup was taken from her by Benjamin after the vision Bella asked Alice if she wanted to go to the Seattle mall. Alice perked up Bella fell into a fit full sleep with Benjamin laying in the bed behind her Jasper sat reading while Carlisle laid with her. Aro had gone to Carlisle's library to find a book. They were in the in-laws suite in the house which belonged to Carlisle, Carlisle gave them a year to finish their new house a mile away in the woods.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella woke up jumping in a pole vault style off the bed running to the bathroom after puking for a few minutes she dressed in faded jeans a white tank top a navy blazer and grey high heels. Bella did her hair and then they walked downstairs where Esme and Rosalie where eating after having made plenty of food sat down Carlisle brought her food and some milk. Aro and them waited after she was done she made a small cut and they took turns drinking Esme and Rose watched them their mate having left. Bella healed the cut they got to the mall and were walking around Bella suddenly turned and pushed Alice into a handsome young man who apologized until the locked eyes on each other. They went back to the Cullen house and later when they were having tea Bella picked up Alice's cup Bella turned the cup several times asking Alice what the grounds looked like she replied a dog Bella said "I thought so. Alice you need to take your mate and go into the mountains for a week that thing at the bottom of your cup is a grim those are a very bad omen. And when you get a grim you will be hit with bad luck unless you can hide out."

Alice nodded Bella watched them disappear Bella looked in everyone else's cups and let out her breathe the whole week Alice was gone Bella was worried. When they came back they had a small child with them she had been abandoned in the woods and had been set upon by a mountain lion. Bella immediately felt a connection to the girl who said her name was Tabatha. Bella picked her up and stroked her long brown hair Aro and Carlisle were so nervous Bella sighed the girl clung to Bella in fear. Benjamin followed Bella as she went and grabbed her purse Carlisle tried to take her and Tabatha refused to let go of Bella who held her. Aro said "Bella put that thing down she's an immortal child and they are dangerous." Bella looked at Aro and then slapped him hard she used her wand to mend her broken hand Bella picked Tabatha up and set her on the counter in the suite. Bella looked at Tabatha and pushed her hair away from her eyes. Aro, Benjamin, Carlisle and Jasper watched Bella asked Tabatha "Tabby are you hungry?" She shook her head.

Bella she set Tabatha down taking out her wand Bella told Tabatha to hold still. When a scroll appeared Bella opened it and a smile came to her face she threw the scroll at Aro's smug face and picked Tabatha up. Walking down stairs Rosalie and Esme were getting foot rubs from their mates. Bella was waiting when they came down they went to the children's mall Bella went into the Justice store while the men had to wait on a bench a little ways away. Bella found clothing that would look cute she set Tabatha on the counter while she paid the guys came in and took the bags handing them to Felix and Demetri they waited when they got back they went to a shoe store. Bella bought two pairs of shoes for Tabby afterwards Bella made the four guys take her to a toy store while Bella went into the motherhood store and bought a full maternity wardrobe. Bella had Felix take them to the car when they got back Bella had a backpack full of stuff for Tabatha Bella saw Benjamin, Aro, Carlisle and Jasper walking towards her followed by a group Tabby was put in Bella's arms as the women approached. "Are you ladies harassing my husband? Is carrying his daughter a crime?" the women quickly left.

They walked to the food court Bella ordered food after eating Bella took Tabby to the bathroom giving her a scrub with baby wipes Bella put a knee length sweater dress on with black knee length trench coat and black leggings and dark brown furry boots with flowers and stuff. Bella fixed her hair and smiled at her. Bella held out her hand and Tabby took her hand they walked back to where the guys were talking Bella put Tabby back in her seat between Jasper and Carlisle who helped feed her. Bella sat between Benjamin and Carlisle at the table and finished eating. Bella went back to the bathroom and took blood from a woman who was washing her hands. When she came back they walked to one of the eight photographer studios Bella took photos with Benjamin and Tabby. Bella wore a black dress with black heels a clutch and a black trench coat and black pearls necklace with matching earrings and bracelet the men wore black silk shirts and trouser pants with a suit jacket and a black tie. They went to five different photo studios and got photo's the last place they went they got photographs of all five of them and then one with Tabby on Bella's lap Bella got to see the pictures before they left. They went to the Godiva shop.

Bella bought a lot of Godiva chocolate before moving on to a candy shop and buying more there when their photos were done they went to the American girl doll store Bella bought her all the books and a doll that looked like Tabby who dressed her like Elsa after that Bella got her a Build a bear she named Benjamin. When they got back to the house Bella asked Esme to watch Tabby time Monday Esme agreed. Bella packed Tabby a bag and handed her off to Esme after saying I will be back my sweet girl and then we will go home very soon. Bella kissed both of Tabby's before walking to her private suite. Bella pulled out five vials of potion and told the men to sit. Once they were seated Bella told them to put on the blind fold but not to pull it down. They all did as she said Bella told them to open the bottle when she said so drink it and then pull down the blind fold and take hands. Bella told them drink they followed her instructions when she felt her clothing changing and her ears grew a little to a point they took off their blindfold and the men all looked around them before asking where they were Bella didn't answer but pulled out an Arrow and shot a Boar she quickly gutted it and started cooking.

Bella wore a forest green dress with a brown leather belt covered in bags and a scabbard across her back was a quiver full of arrow and a pair of matching daggers over her shoulders and a dagger in the middle of her back. Bella had on a pair of leather arm guards Bella set her bow aside while she packed the cooked meat into a special chest for the journey. Bella spent the rest of the day explaining what was going on. Bella looked at the sky and ushered the men inside they days only lasted five hours and as the sun went down the bad things came out. They next morning Bella mounted her horse and told them to mount up they were riding to Lothlrien which was far. They rode until they reached Rivendell were Bella waited until the gates opened. They were greeted by a procession of elves and Elrond who waited until Bella dismounted. Bella jumped down from her horse dusky and was caught mid air by Carlisle who had his back to the group he whispered I love you before setting her down and backing away Bella curtsied to the group and stepped forward. Elrond held out his hand palm up and when Bella placed her hand in his he kissed it his hold on her hand was a bit too tight but Bella said nothing about it.

Bella looked around as they walked Bella's Mate's formed two line behind her and they walked into the great hall of Rivendell and they went to the hall to eat. Bella moved her chair so there was her customary foot wide gap between her and Elrond. Arwen Elrond's daughter was sitting beside her husband, Arwen held a child in one arm Arwen greeted her politely. Aragorn her husband bowed his head politely Bella stood and walked until she was standing in front of Arwen and they exchanged customary greetings before Bella looked at Aragorn and holding her hand up palm facing him she felt her palm grow warm as a light appeared and then struck Aragorn. Every one watched in horror when the light stopped Aragon slumped in his seat. Bella smiled as he sat up Arwen looked at Bella and asked "what have you done?" Bella smiled and said nothing Arwen looked at Aragorn as he started to change becoming younger and slightly taller his ears became pointed.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella sat back in her chair as everyone started talking Bella became tired eating before asking to be excused to rest and coalesce. Elrond said not yet I want to know what you have done to Aragorn king of Gondor?" Bella sighed sitting back down she rested for a minute with her hand over her eyes she had never performed the specific ritual before it only worked on the most deserving of people. Bella was an elf in this land because she was a powerful witch in her world and performed goof deeds to help others Bella was referred to as a guardian angel in her world because she healed children who would grow up to be people who did good works. Bella looked at Elrond and took a drink before looking around people started to look at her waiting for her to explain what she had done to Aragorn with all of them watching her with curiosity Bella was very tired but finally cleared her throat.

Bella stood up and then said "I gave King Aragorn the gift of Immortality as it was mine to command." Bella got up and said, "I must rest for my energy wains and I must rest for I have a long ride tomorrow if I am to make it to the destination." Bella walked around the table and to the door Collapsing practically only to be caught by Carlisle who straightened her up as she regained her composure and straightened and left the room walking out she collapsed again as she made it a few feet away from the door. She was caught as she was about to the hit the floor Carlisle picked her up and started walking Bella weakly pointed them to the wing where her rooms were. Bella was laid on the lounge as Carlisle came back with a wine skin from there packs he opened it he sniffed it and his eyes widened Bella groaned trying to speak Carlisle put the wine skin to her lips Bella soon took the bag and downed the rest of the contents before sighing and laying back on the pillow there was knock on the door Aro got up as Carlisle moved away from the lounge to stand by the fire place.

Aro opened the door and Elrond and Arwen, her baby, Aragorn and a man Bella did not know ask if they could enter. Bella weakly nodded her head and Aro stepped aside. The man Bella did not know came over to her and gave her a cup filled with a pungent tea Bella smelled it and asked if it would harm a pregnancy the man shook his head no and Bella drank it before handing him back the cup. Bella looked around Bella asked Benjamin to get a chair when he came back with two chairs Elrond sat down as did Aragorn pulling Arwen onto his leg where she sat looking ever the virtuous beauty she was. Bella had been given a replica of the necklace Arwen wore when she had helped smooth over some issues. Bella waited and listened when Elrond finally started talking after a while Bella started to yawn she was suddenly very tired so Elrond and the group left her in peace. After they left Carlisle scooped her up and put her in bed so she could sleep.

Carlisle stayed with her the next morning they ate before mounting up and riding out of Rivendell to Lothlórien. They rode all day making it to Lothlórien as the sun fell behind the mountains they were welcomed by Thranduril and Legolas. Bella dismounted and Thranduril kissed her hand before they walked into the castle. Bella spotted Kili and Tauriel inside and waved as they passed by. Tauriel was carrying a child as well as Kili Bella smiled Bella insisted on sitting with Tauriel and Kili at a table as Thranduril and Legolas talked the woman sitting to Thranduril was his wife Amnestria who was as blonde as her husband and son. Bella asked who Tauriel's children were she told her Brindarry and Sineidin there oldest Kiliel was married to Thorin and living in Erebor. Bella said that is where she was heading and invited them to come along they agreed after dinner they went to the gardens where Bella told Tauriel to take the children and stay with her guards she needed to speak to Kili alone. They walked down a path and stopped in front of a fountain where Bella turned to Kili and asked, "Do you want to be Immortal like your wife". Kili nodded Bella held out her hand and gave Kili the same gift she had given Aragorn.

Kili grew to be six foot his ears pointed and his beard did not disappear when he was finished he looked in the water at himself before looking at Bella throwing himself at her feet he kissed her robes Bella walked back to her guards taking the offered wine skin she gulped it down Tauriel had handed her children to Benjamin who held them carefully while Kili swung Tauriel around they both laughed as Tauriel kissed his face. Bella was up bright and early waiting for Tauriel and Kili who each had a child on their chest they mounted up riding to Lake Town Bella stopped and replenished the supplies as the men stood Guard Bella gave Blessing and healed people before they boarded a Barge and were taken to the town of Dale. The meet Bella had cooked was good with Bread and cheese when they stopped at Dale they found a place and cleaned quickly after they finished they went to sleep the next day they rode to Erebor and were greeted by groups of Dwarves Bella blessed them and was taken to Thorin who sat with his wife Kiliel on two large chairs at the back of the great hall on a raised Dais. Bella approached and bowed Aro, Benjamin, Carlisle and Jasper and did a brief bow Bella.

Bella watched as Thorin approached with his wife who was heavy with child Bella looked at her and said, "I have not seen you since you were but a wee thing my but what a beauty you have grown into". Bella looked at Thorin holding out her hand he kissed it Bella put her hand palm out and watched as all the dwarves grew to six feet and started growing younger. Bella watched as Thorin looked around the room in shock as his kinsmen looked at Bella in awe of her awesome powers. Bella said, "Your still Dwarves but you are taller and immortal Just like your nephew Kili and his children this gift can be taken back just as fast as it was given if I find you are misusing this gracious gift. This gift will pass to your children. It will only span two generations after fifty years it will pass to the next generation while still working on the predecessors. Your immortality is a gift use it to make Middle-Earth a better place. Bella took the offered flask from Carlisle and drank half of it before handing it back after recorking it. Aro stood next her Bella swayed slightly before righting herself and saying she needed a brief rest to regain her strength.

Bella was taken to a room with soft comfy chairs they all sat down and Bella had Carlisle sit next to her when Thorin asked Bella explained that he was a physician and took her health as his highest priority. Food was brought Thorin and Kiliel sat together Thorin kept stealing loving glances at Kiliel Kili was doing the same thing to Tauriel who was tending to Brindarry and Sineidin while Kili and Thorin spoke Fili soon came in he had a young girl he said was name Gili she was to be his wife. Bella was asked to perform the marriage because she was a high priestess elf with great power and piety and grace. Bella smiled before laughing a little and saying ok stop buttering me up I will do it. Where is it going to be held so I can make sure it will be set up?" Bella looked around at the group and leaned back against Carlisle who felt her head and looked at her saying nothing he placed his arm on the back of the chair watching the room they had been in this land for a week it was very hard trying to adjust but they all made it work to please Bella who loved them with all she was and they loved her like crazy.


	8. Chapter 8

Fili looked at her and said, "It will be held in this room the chairs will be lined along the walls and smaller chairs will be lined up on either side of the carpet which is where my soon to be bride will enter." Bella nodded it was getting dark so they showed Bella to her room she locked the door using the bolt laying down Carlisle tended to her after which they became so horny that they started having sex Bella came several times as they all got time with Bella they next morning Bella was awake by a little after sun rise. Bella was fed by Benjamin who had gone and brought her food from the kitchens. Bella was done eating when a knocking on the door alerted her to visitors. Bella was dressed in a dark blue silk gown she put on her diadem and they walked to the hall where people were starting to take their seats Bella took her spot next the altar. The kings and Queens sat in thrones around the sides of the room there were sixteen thrones eight on each side.

Bella made the ceremony simple yet full of blessing on the people and the kingdoms of middle earth Bella was glad when the day faded and the night came calling. Bella walked in front of the women with her purifying incense as they made it to the bedroom Bella hung up a charm and then when Fili came she left She had a note delivered to Thorin explaining that she had to go home. Bella gave each man a vial they each drank and then they went back home. Bella went into the bathroom she as peeing when her water broke Bella filled the tub with hot water not hot enough to hurt the babies. Bella felt dizzy but she fought off the urge to pass out and timed her contractions. When they were two minutes apart Bella got ready to push she knew when to push because she felt the need. Bella tried to not make noise she laid out a long towel as she gave birth she was surprised when she gave birth to not one not two not three but eight small bundles of joy four girls and four boys. Bella cleaned them up and wrapped them in swaddle blankets. Bella healed herself partially and then she picked them up carrying them to the bedroom. Each Baby had a numbered bracelet on their wrists identifying the order they were born in and their gender. Bella looked up when the door opened Carlisle, Aro, Benjamin and Jasper stood there they entered the room looking at the babies laying on the bed. Carlisle asked her "where the babies had come from?"

Bella scowled and looked at them one at a time and said, "Well considering you have all had sex with me take a wild guess. None of you wore any protection so this was the natural conclusion," Bella said sweeping her hand over the babies who were laying their sleeping Bella started getting angry pushing them out of the room and slamming the door. She slid down the door crying softly pulling her knees up against her chest a while later there was a soft knocking followed by Benjamin's voice asking her to open the door. Bella slowly stood up and opened the door Benjamin stood there looking at the floor like the rest of the men she walked away and picked up the smallest child she wrote down the names and gave them to Jasper who looked at them and left. Bella handed Artemisia to Aro who took a minute to settle her in right Bella handed Benjamin Lucas, Carlisle got George they switched children after ten minutes. Bella looked around the room as she heard Jasper coming back to the bedroom he had gone to the office. Bella watched the men interact with their children.

When he came back he nodded at Bella and said "one week". Aro had the Jane, Angela and Tia take the other babies they got the SUV with a limo layout. They all sat down and Felix and Demetri got into the other SUV which was empty. They drove to the Babies R' US they walked in and Bella immediately went to the diapers and loaded ten boxes on one on one rolling cart and six on another Bella stacked six boxes of wipes on each cart eight car seats, two cribs, . Bella put a pump, three diaper bags, eight slings, five packs of five swaddle blankets, eight blankets, and a bunch of other stuff for the children. They moved back to Italy Jasper had gotten all the kids birth Certificates made by a contact named Jenks and passports. Aro turned his floors into a perfect home for all of them Bella had her own room as did the guys but that was only for closet space Bella turned the other closet into a nursery until the kids became old enough for their own rooms on the second floor.

Bella taught the kids to read and write happy when they developed witches powers like Tabatha who was Bella joy as well as Artemisia who was a bit smaller than her brothers and sisters. Bella watched her children grow up over the next six months at Christmas they were the size of Tabatha who developed Witch powers which made Aro very happy. Bella taught Tabatha Gymnastics and made her older as well as giving her a heartbeat. Bella got the notices in the mail for the nine kids and kept them to themselves for a while in February Bella called her mates together and told them about the Teaching and school to teach the children. Aro was intrigued about the school and the whole other place. Bella looked at the children and told them to get dressed so they could go get their school supplies when they kids came back down they were dressed in normal everyday clothing Bella took Rychelle and Artemisia's hands and stepped in to the fire place telling the kids to speak clearly and plainly.

Bella had Rychelle grab her belt loop throwing a handful of floo powder she said Diagon Alley and they disappeared stepping out of the Floo Bella told the kids to dust off as the rest of the family started appearing Bella counted the kids and then the adults making sure that there were eighteen kids and sixteen adults before they headed to the Leaky cauldron. After Bella unshrank all of the trunks they went back outside and headed to Gringotts. Aro stopped Bella and said what happened you look different. Bella stopped and turned around saying I am called Bellatrix Lestrange here and I am feared by many for the might of my power. Bella looked at them it takes some getting used to I know it will be easier to remember as we get to the school and get the year started. But for now only call me Bella in private so as I won't have to hurt you to make people think I am any more ruthless then I have been in the past years. In this world I am in my late twenties so remember that and don't make a huge fuss.

Bellatrix was described as a tall woman with long, thick shiny dark hair, thin lips, heavily-lidded eyes with long eyelashes, and a strong jaw. She had the classic 'great good looks' and arrogant bearing common for members of the House of Black, Bella took her kids hands as they strolled to Gringotts bank. Bella tapped her foot saying I don't like to be kept waiting one of the goblins immediately got up and took her Carlisle, Rychelle Artemisia and her to the trolley were they rode to the first of two vaults. Bella had the kids help her load her purse with Galleon, Sickles and Knut's so that she could pay for all of their school supplies. Bella had gotten done the next vault Bella loaded her backpack with all of her heavily note edited books and dark arts stuff. When they got back up to the main level they went to Olivanders first to get wands for every one Bella rang the bell and waited for Mr. Olivander to come out from the back of the shop. When he did she simply said I need wands for my children and companions who are late in the game so let's get this show on the road Bella said patiently.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella watched as her children got wands, Allison got Maple and Basilisk skin, Artemisia got Rosewood and Phoenix feather, Augustine got Maple and basilisk skin, Bobby got Black Walnut and phoenix feather, Carter got black walnut and Basilisk heart string and Phoenix feather. George got Black Walnut and Boomslang venom (Crystalized), Kebi got Rose wood and unicorn heart, Lucas got Dog wood and Dragon heart, Lucy got Dog wood and Unicorn heart, Nora and Nori got Rose wood and Augurey tail feather, Pauline got Dog wood and phoenix feather and doxywing, Penelope got Dog wood and Demiguise and Doxywing, Reneesme got Dog wood and Basilisk, Rychelle got Cedar and Fairy wings, Samuel got Cedar and Billy Wing stinger, Tabatha got Cherry and Phoenix feather, Zeus got Dog wood and Dragon heart. Aro got Maple and Dragon heart, Carlisle got Mahogany and Demiguise and Dragon heart, Benjamin got Mahogany and Unicorn hair, Jasper got Cedar and Augurey tail feather, Jane got black walnut and Hippogriff feathers, James got Maple and unicorn hair, Alec got dog wood and phoenix tail feathers and chimera scale which was very rare in a wand Alec had had to try different wands until it found him.

Hugo got Cedar and Augurey feathers, Henry got dog wood and erumpent hide and demiguise hair, Erik got Rose Wood and Augurey feather, Roman got Dog Wood and Basilisk and Dragon heart, Santiago got Maple and dragon heart string, Vincent got Maple and Dragon heart string, Thomas got Rose Wood and phoenix tail feather, Jacob got Dog wood and unicorn hair. Bella watched as each of her children and their mates had to try multiple wands before the right wand was found for each of them. In their time they paid the price and left. Bella walked with her kids and their companions to the owl emporium where she picked up one owl each of her children. Each of the kids got a blanket with the school crest on it and it read Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus, meaning never tickle a sleeping dragon. Bella got each of the kids a pet for transfiguration class. They went back to the room and dropped the stuff off and they went to the book store and bought eighteen copies of each of the books for the required classes. Bella looked at her kids as they walked back to the Leaky cauldron Bella order sandwiches and soda's and paid.

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. Bella bought a few books for her dark arts class. Bella bought a set of books for her mates and her children's mates to read and learn about magic while she was teaching she was going to teach them how to use magic after class every night. Bella had planned out the lay out her the tower were they would be living during the school year and during the summer break which was only a few months. Bella picked up four dozen empty books so that her children could start their own book of shadows. She would give them each one while they were at school they would work on them on the weekends.

Bella loaded the sandwiches into her bag as they made their way to the robe shop and bought plain black robes with hoods and then they went and bought three sets of plain robes in black, one pointed hat one pair of protective gloves and one winter cloak with silver fastening. When they would be staying in the tower with her and their mates, Bella had forbidden the kids mates to consummate their relationship until the kids were seventeen or eighteen. The men had not said no but had not said anything else about the matter at hand so Bella just said fine and went about the shopping. They went and got 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, and 1 set brass scales, for class, each child got a pet for transfiguration classes. Bella got food for each of the animals they ate and drank food that Bella had bought. Bella ran into her cousin Harry Potter who was walking out of the robe shop with the Weasley's who were talking back and forth Bella talked to Harry for a minute inviting them to lunch the next day. Bella invited the whole family to the leaky cauldron for lunch the next day. They agreed to it and that night Bella got the kids to sleep before she went up to her room and changed into muggle clothing for the journey and the return trip so she could blend in to the people so she could do a little shopping at the muggle shops in the town were harry had once lived with his aunt and uncle who hated him openly because he was different.

Bella appeared in the Dursely's home and gave them quite a scare she presented them with the guardianship paperwork telling them that they should sign it and they would get five million Euro's as an incentive to do just that and keep them from causing any trouble with the government as Bella put the trunks in her pockets and disappeared into her room at the leaky cauldron. Bella was in the middle of having them sign when she went to Harry's closet and packed all of his stuff after checking the papers Bella gave them the first check and then handed them a second check to keep them quite about what had happened to them. Bella went to the uniform shop and bought each kid a dozen white shirts, a dozen pairs of slacks for the boys, a dozen skirts and six pairs of slacks for the girls, three pairs of shoes each. She also got them each a watch and the girls got stockings and thin under chemises. The boys got under shirts. Bella got some of each house neckties for the kid's uniforms and then they all went back to the Leaky cauldron. They would be traveling to the school the next day. Bella slept well that night the trip to the train station in London was boring when they boarded the train Bella put all the kids in two booths with the trunks in the booth across from Her, Benjamin, Aro, Carlisle and Jasper who sat around looking out curiously. They next two weeks were a bore as Bella finished creating her three floor home in the tower of the castle. Bella took the kids back to the platform to wait with Hagrid for the new and returning students.

Bella was seated at the staff table when the new students were escorted in.

Bella watched as Kebi and Lucas were placed in Ravenclaw. Tabatha was Gryffindor, Artemisia, Rychelle, Samuel and bobby where placed in Hufflepuff while Allison, Augustine, Carter, George, Lucy, Nora, Nori, Pauline, Penelope, Renesme and Zeus were placed in Slytherin like Bella had been. After Dinner Rychelle was shown to Bella's quarters by one of the staff. Bella had already told the headmaster that Rychelle could not sleep in the dorms like the other children he had declined to fight with her and had allowed it. During the next six months Bella taught everyone the dark arts and defense when the school year ended Bella was happy to be going back to Italy. They arrived back in Italy two days after departing the school Bella told the kids to leave their school stuff packed but not their other stuff. Aro told Bella about the masquerade ball in her honor and that night the men proposed to her asking her to marry them during the month long celebration. It was February and the party was in May Bella agreed and started planning she had help from Jane and Heidi who had become mated to Lucas. Bella bought a dress and shoes and jewelry. The veil was the last thing on the list along with lingerie and a night gown and Negligee.

Over the next month Bella helped each of the girls buy dresses and accessories to wear to the ball that started on the first day of May. Bella took the girls with her to the dress shop and bought Kebi, Artemisia, Augustine, Tabatha, Rychelle, Pauline, Penelope, Renesme, Allison, Lucy Nora, Nori similar dresses in different colors. Kebi got a Dark Blue, Tabatha got a Burgundy, Artemisia got a Dark Pink knee length dress, Rychelle got a purple dress, Pauline and Penelope chose matching Emerald dresses with chiffon near the throat with jewels around the throat, Renesme chose a pale yellow gold gown, Allison chose a coral gown, Augustine chose a navy gown with jewels, Lucy chose a lilac gown with chiffon and jewels, Nora and Nori chose long black dresses with chiffon and jewels. Bella bought over two dozen dresses not counting the ones for her children. Jane and Heidi had came with them picking a black dress for Jane and a red dress for Heidi. Heidi stayed back and started gathering people for a tour. Bella shuffled the children upstairs and put their stuff away. Bella was reading when she saw one of her daughters making a be line for the bathroom. Bella got up slowly and walked to the bathroom door and knocked Bella swore she could hear her daughter Nori throwing up.

Bella sighed and left the room to find Carlisle and her other mates Bella walked into the throne room and saw all of her mates talking Bella swept into the room wearing a long sleeve silk and lace gown with a train. Bella wore a tiara her hair in a bun with pins to hold it together. Bella walked to her mates and told them she needed to see them privately before leaving the room thru the back exit and going to Aro's office and sitting on the comfortable chair that had been placed their for her so she could read while Aro worked or when he was reading and she wanted to sit with him.


	10. Chapter 10

Carlisle, Jasper, Benjamin and Aro came into the room and Bella told Aro "close the door even though I am sure that they can still hear everything." Bella had perched herself on the edge of Aro's desk as she sighed and looked at Aro who was Nori's Father and said " I think Nori is sick and I can only guess what is wrong but I don't want to bring it up until I am certain that my suspicions is correct. I want Alec kept away from Nori until then. The girls all have their dresses and So do I." Bella stood and kissed each of her mates before leaving and walking to her rooms were she sat at her vanity and started brushing thru her hair Bella looked at her tiara and then got up and went to her closet taking off her cloths she went to her bathroom and got in the shower. Bella washed her hair and then she got out and dried off before going to her closet and putting on a old fashioned high waist skirt and white button down shirt with a black blazer and then garter and stocking with black high heels.

Bella put on a necklace and bracelet and her wedding ring getting up she grabbed her stuff and went to the garage putting the stuff in she backed the car out and drove out of the underground garage and then she headed to the flat going in she grabbed some stuff and went to the car. Bella drove out of Volterra getting out of the city she drove to the highway and hit the speed. Bella drove to Milan parking her car in long term parking Bella got a flight to Japan landing in Tokyo. Bella was going to be laid over for an 1 hour Bella did some Airport shopping and then she was called to board first class. Bella was sitting in the first class she relaxed as the plane took off and headed to the United States. Bella landed in Seattle under the constant clouds and got a cab into the city going to her Penthouse. Bella got into the elevator and putting in the key going to the first level of the penthouse of the hotel. Bella had a two story penthouse which had a fully stocked Kitchen. Bella made herself Mozzarella sticks with ranch, clam chowder, a garden salad with bacon avocado dressing and croutons, chicken pasta Alfredo, garlic bread, a two big bottles of Chateau Lafite wine and chocolate covered fruits.

Bella ate at the counter she was starving so she scarfed her first three meals down quickly and took her time on the Chicken Alfredo and Garlic bread, while sipping the perfect red wine and yelped when her phone started ringing fumbling with it she opened the case and answered it saying "Hello..."

"Bella were are you" the voice on the other end of the line spoke Bella recognized the voice of Jasper and sighed heavily as she ignored the question and asked one of her own.

"How are the kids doing? I now I left with out saying anything but it couldn't be helped it was not an easy choice Tell the kids I'll be home in a week and Jasper DON'T follow me I need to have a vacation away from all the stress of Volterra Op I have to go I'll call you late". Bella hung up and put the phone down headed to the bathroom she got into the tub and was immediately greeted by pains. Bella cursed Jasper because he had been the only one to have sex with her in a month because the others had been worried about her having issues after giving birth. Bella sighed as the small boy slid from her body and she immediately cleaned him up Naming him Christian she called Jenks and ordered the birth certificate for him and the social security number. Bella took Christian with her to the store and bought baby stuff enough for a month Bella had a garbage shoot in the penthouse that went to the bottom floor it housed on her garbage in the shoot but it was a communal trash can.

Bella had been in Seattle for three weeks when she decided to fly back to Italy she landed in Japan and was their for 45minutes when she touched down in Italy she got into her car and was driving with her noticed a car following her Bella stopped for gas and was abducted with Christian in her car she was forced to drive to Romania and was taken to an old Castle where she was locked inside of a suite of three rooms. Bella held Christian to herself each time the front doors were opened. Bella listened as they told her that she was going to be ransomed to the Volturi and would be kept alive as long as she was of use to them. Bella was brought food, a violin, plates and cooking stuff as well as diapers and the rest of her stuff. After they left Bella took a sheet from the closet and hung it over the armoire in the living room. Bella held out her hand as a set of throwing daggers appeared. Bella set them down taking one she flipped it in her hand and then threw it nailing the target dead center and then she threw the next one she picked up a third and was in the process of throwing it when the doors flew open she yelped and dropped the knife and went to her son. Stefan the leader was followed by Ivan.

Bella was handed her cellphone hooked up to a head set she was ordered to call the Volturi and she did listening to it ring she spoke when Aro answer before the phone was taken Bella listened the Stefan Demand that Aro Relinquish the Romanian Provence or they would kill her and they would take the Romanian Provence back by force. Bella was allowed to tell Aro she was a live and to be careful and do what they asked it wasn't worth them or her dying. Bella gasped when the phone was grabbed it was the middle of march. Bella spoke to Aro three more time before she was taken to a meeting place on the border of Italy she was forced to shield them while they waited for the Volturi to leave. The rulers had signed a treaty that gave control of Romania to the Romanians. Bella was left their her car was left as well with all of her stuff in it. Bella sighed and was carried to the the car by Jasper with the baby in her arms. They put the car seat in the middle and Bella was on Jaspers lap while Aro drove and Jasper and Carlisle looked for any injury on her body.

They carried her into the castle with the rest following carrying her stuff Bella was set down in her own room and the men left except for Aro Bella went into her closet and stripped off her clothing and ran a bath Bella yelped when Aro joined her in the bath and pulled her to straddle him he nuzzled her neck and washed her thoroughly before getting them out of the tub and setting her down Bella went and took clothes from the closet yelping when Aro carried her to the bed Aro ravished her with kisses and gentle touches they lay their afterwards Bella shrieked when the door opened and covered herself. Bella watched as all of the kids came in throwing themselves on the bed and hugging Bella who clutched the comforter to herself. Aro laughed and told all the kids to leave the room. Bella grabbed her clothing and dressed in a high waist skirt, lingerie, garter and stockings, white tank top, button down top, necklace, bracelet, ring, earrings, watch, and black blazer, black high heels. Bella sprayed her stocking with non-slip spray and put on her heels. Bella walked into the bedroom the kids came back and hugged her.

They went to the living room and sat down on the couches Bella had Christian on her lap and Rychelle and Tabatha on either side of her. Bella had Christian Swaddled as Aro and the other men joined her in the living room after all the kids were seated and chattering away. Bella touched Christians head and smiled as Jasper came over and knelt to take the baby from her so he could meet his son. Bella kissed each of her children getting up she walked out of the room and out to the garden. Bella walked in the scenic beautiful gardens and sat on the fountain and stared at the water. Bella sighed and rain her fingers across the top of the water as she yawned and got up from the fountain and walked towards the castle Bella went back inside going to her son room Bella grabbed a book and started flipping thru one of the books of spells that she kept on hand. Bella found the spell she was trying to find and read it a loud before nodding and getting up Bella went to her rooms and sat at her vanity for a moment.

Bella sighed getting up she went to the throne room nodding to Felix he opened the door and stepped aside Bella was confronted with a vampire trial she walked over to Aro and stood beside him. Bella ran her fingers thru her hair and looked at the man on trial cocking an eyebrow she touched Aro's shoulder connecting their mind telepathically she told him that the man was possessing of a great power that would come in handy. Bella sighed removing her hands and folding them in front of herself as she listened to the man who was given an ultimatum Bella copied his power when he refused to join the Volturi for 65 years of service for his crime of killing the the twin of a human mate. Bella now had the power to walk thru walls and see the future that would come to pass and even the subjective future was to be hers. Bella told Aro the man was no longer the only one to have the powers he possessed.

Bella shifted as Aro old her to sit on the arm of his throne Bella did casting a spell to make the arm of the throne feel like a comfy seat. Bella listened as they tried the men and women crossing her legs she inspected her nails casually until the throne room door burst open to reveal Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullens who were led in to the room with Felix, Demetri and Victoria and James and Laurent the three unknown vampires were fighting with the Cullens over hunting rights in the Olympic and pacific area of Washington including Seattle and had demanded they go to the Volturi for a decision. James was immediately focused on Bella as they entered and Bella was weary of him Bella held her breathe when Nori, Nora, Tabatha, Rychelle and Jane came into the throne room at full speed.


	11. Chapter 11

James zeroed in on Nori, Nora and Rychelle who were laughing but stopped when they saw everyone's reaction to them as they came into the room and stopped as the caught sight of all of the people inside of the throne room watching them they girls ran to Aro and Bella dragging their mother out of the throne room with a laugh Bella sat with them in the garden with the tea thanks to the maid who stood under the canopy with a book she was reading slowly so she could be alone with out being in the way while Bella visited with her children. Bella left the girls their and headed back inside standing beside Aro she cocked her head to the side as the sat on the arm of Aro's throne watching James and the others who stood waiting for what would come of this. Bella came back into the throne room after settling the dispute between her kids the throne room had the three nomads named Laurent, Victoria and James the last was the coven leader a tall white man he wore a jacket with faded jeans.

Bella wore a high waist black skirt with a fuchsia belly shirt a black blazer unbuttoned with sheer seamed stockings with stiletto heels. She pulled some of her hair over each of her shoulders she had long hair the very ends stopped just above the seat of Aro's throne. She had her phone in her pocket with her keys Aro had given her a black wallet that held an ID card, a door access card, her Laboratory access card and her badge. Bella was watching the Nomad James who kept looking at her with a cocked head looking at Bella who was perched on Aro's throne with her legs crossed sitting with straight back she inspected her nails with an abject boredom. The red headed member of the coven spoke up and said "your highness's that girl is a human and she knows about our world she is a danger to our world and must be put to death as punishment the ones who told her of our world must also be punished by death leaving no human with the knowledge of the vampire world ".

Aro spoke "no such thing will be done she is my king mate and she will not be harmed. She and our family is off limits. Take heed of my words any vampire seen injuring or molesting Miss Swan or any of the children or their mates shall in turn be put to death for treason and disobedience." The door at the side of the room opened and Kebi came in with her father Benjamin and her friend Senna Collin's. Kebi was wearing a grey off the shoulder sweater, pink racer back tank top, pink scarf and matching Hijab, light pink pants, pale pink boots . Kebi's hair was super kinky curly pulled back into a pony tail she was talking with her friend who was dressed in a similar outfit except it was lavender. Benjamin came over and stood beside behind Bella who was turned towards the red head named Victoria who was a snob and not some one to be trusted James kept watching Bella who was not paying him any mind at all.

Kebi and Senna came over to Bella and then Kebi kissed Bella's cheek before saying "Mom Can Senna and I go out shopping with Aunt Didyme and Aunt Sulpicia and a few others".

Bella smiled and said "Yes dear be careful and listen to your Aunts and stay out of trouble if you don't I will know and I will take away your cellphones. Have fun sweetheart I will see you when you get back I we can have dinner". Kebi kissed her mothers cheek and then left with her friends Bella wore a ruby and diamond necklace, bracelet, earrings and ring on her pale slim fingers. Aro, Benjamin, Carlisle and Jasper had each bought a piece of the set for her and had given them to her the morning after they got back from Hogwarts School. Harry was staying with Arthur and Molly Weasley who had agreed to take him in Bella put a protection spell on the property to protect Harry from his enemy. The Weasley's received 30 thousand dollars a year for Harry. Bella fixed and added on to the Weasley house updating the house and adding a bathroom and bedroom for Harry to use when they were home.

The kids arrived back at the palace after the girls came back to their rooms and unpacked their bags in their room their mates had created a suite of rooms. Aro sat back on his throne wrapping an arm around Bella who was sitting on the arm of his throne Aro touched Bella's hair. Jasper brought Christian to her who took him draping a blanket over her arm she set him in and loosely folded the blanket over him leaving his head exposed after adjusting his cap. Bella smiled down at him and cooed walking towards the balcony doors rocking Christian she looked over her shoulder at Aro. The doors of the balcony were open so she went and stood at the open doors and watched her son sleep for a minute before turning and looking over her shoulder at James, Victoria and Laurent who had been summoned back to the throne room by the kings who had decided the fate of Victoria who was not mated.

Aro watched as Bella came back over to Aro's throne and sat on the arm letting her hair flow behind her Aro stood at the bottom of the dais and said "you have been summoned back here to be sentenced Victoria. Take her Demetri restrain her and then take her to the dungeons keep her under surveillance until we have prepared her death". Aro waved his hand and then turned towards his mate who was cooing to his son he may not have been his blood but his mate and the children were his family.

Bella smiled lovingly to his mate so that no one else could see his face. Christian was growing slower than his brothers and sisters who were about the size of nine year old's their aging had slowed thanks to Bella's magic so that they could grow like normal children and finish their schooling at Hogwarts. The kids were in their room happily playing with their pets the school had told them they needed an animal in Bella's world Cats were familiars to witches that were learning Familiars could turn into humans.

Aro smiled looking over at Bella who ruffled her hair running her hands through the rest of her hair she smiled at Aro before looking down at Christian who was asleep in her arms she handed Christian to Aro who held him with great care speaking to him in Italian in a soft voice telling him a story. Jasper and Benjamin entered the throne room after James and Laurent left going back to their suite of rooms.

Bella sat on the arm of Aro's throne turned slightly watching Aro talk to their son who was cooing his fathers voice was soothing to him. Jasper and Benjamin came over to Bella putting their hands on each of her shoulders rubbing gently each man kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Bella got up from the arm of the throne and left the room after fetching her son taking him back to their room she put him in his crib covering him with his blanket that had his name on the border of the blanket. The nurseries second door was connected to her office so she could sit in their and still hear their son crying for her. Bella walked to the door leaving the door cracked she went to her private library and office turning on the computer she grabbed her Grimoire, her ink well and quill pen sitting at her desk.

Bella opened her grimoire and then she wrote spells in her grimoire before decorating the borders of the pages the first page had house protection spells the second page had an astral projection spell, a lost object spell, a hex removal spell and a memory spell. The third and fourth pages were physical shielding spells, mental shielding spells, a mind cloaking spell, and an appearance glamouring spell. The second page was filled with the reversal spells for the spells on the previous page. Bella put her quill down on the desk beside her Grimoire and capped the crystal inkwell walked back to the main living room of her suite. Aro, Benjamin, Carlisle and Jasper had decorated the suite for her using luxury but also using magical balancing crystal to decorate placing one in each corner of the room. The living room was done in red and blacks and some dark grays, some dark purples and dark blues.

Bella took the tea pot and filled it with hot water from the coffee thermos in the pantry placing the full tea pot back on tray and putting a single tea cup with a saucer with the creamer and sugar container on the tray and placing some tea in an empty sugar container and filling a tea basket. Bella placed a bowl on the tray and filled it with lettuce, red cabbage, baby spinach, romaine lettuce, tomatoes, broccoli and topped it with ham, carrots, cheese, raisins and then salad dressing. Bella placed a fork and a spoon on the tray she carried it to the living room she set it on the coffee table and set the tray down placing the tea strainer in the cup she poured hot water over the strainer dunking it in the hot water and letting it sit in the cup. She mixed the salad together eating several bites she removed the tea strainer from the cup letting it drip she placed it in his bowl on the tray in front of her.

Bella was eating her salad when she heard her son wake up she placed her bowl on the table and then she went to the nursery and placed the blanket in her arms before laying Christian on the blanket creating a hammock in her arms she carried christian to the kitchen and filled a bottle with 1½ oz. Of blood and 3 oz breast milk. Bella put the bottle in boiling water for a minute before taking it out and checking it against her wrist holding Christian in one arm she shook the bottle after covering the hole with her finger letting it sit for a minute. Bella placed the bottle in Christians mouth as he ate hungrily from the bottle he was about done when Aro, Jasper, Benjamin and Carlisle came into the suite and found her in the living room with Christian in her arms. Christian finished his bottle and the Bella put a blanket over her shoulder and burped him kissing his face lovingly.


	12. Chapter 12

Christian feel asleep afterwards and Bella sat with him sipping the tea in her cup and eating her salad with Christian in her arms she finished eating and was putting down her bowl when Christian awoke so she started singing the song of her people to soothe him back to sleep.

 _ **Into the sea**_

 _ **Hold you close to me**_

 _ **slide 'neath the waves**_

 _ **Down into the caves**_

 _ **Kiss me, my love**_

 _ **come rest in my arms**_

 _ **Dream your dreams with me**_

 _ **slide beneath the sea**_

 _ **come to me, my love**_

 _ **forget the land above**_

Bella started vocalizing to Christian who cooed happily as she sang the song to her son the song had been taught to each new generation in her pod the occurrence of males in a pod of merpeople. She smiled kissing her sons forehead lovingly brushing his hair back from his forehead. Bella's voice was very beautiful it sounded like it echoed as she sang to her son to soothe him to sleep.

 _ **Ooh stay away from me**_

 _ **Release me**_

 _ **from thy spell**_

 _ **Back to the land of life**_

 _ **Spell is all but gone**_

 _ **Now your free**_

Bella vocalized to christian who continued to coo for her. Christian waved his hands happily Bella's voice continued to sound like it echoed as she sang to Christian. The song could be used to lure men to their death if sang directly at a man who was not immune to the song it could make them do almost anything you wanted them to do and more leading to all sorts of nasty problems. The sound of song carried through out the whole of the suite in an enchanting voice.

 _ **Into the sea**_

 _ **Hold you close to me**_

 _ **slide 'neath the waves**_

 _ **Down into the caves**_

 _ **Kiss me, my love**_

 _ **come rest in my arms**_

 _ **Dream your dreams with me**_

 _ **slide beneath the sea**_

 _ **come to me, my love**_

 _ **forget the land above**_

 _ **Hold you close to me**_

 _ **Now your free**_

All of the few mermaid pods she had met had no mermen in them. Mermaids were given to birth an egg the egg was a soft membrane sphere filled with a light purple liquid. Bella continued vocalizing as she sang the song to her son who yawned and started rock him to sleep carefully as she hummed and vocalized singing the song kissing his face as her yawned again. Christian cooed sleepily to his mother who he had began recognizing his mother and his biological father who came over and put his arm around Bella's waist taking his other hand and putting his finger in Christians hand.

Aro sat on the arm of the couch with Benjamin sitting on the other end of the couch while Carlisle sat on the other end of the couch Bella smiled at Christian and kissed his forehead singing to him smiling adoringly to her son who was asleep as she sang the last verse to him lovingly as he fell asleep in her arms. She smiled softly at christian who crinkled up his nose as he his dream disturbed him slightly before he settled back down to sleep for his nap in arms kissing his little fingers and face. Bella looked up when the kids came into the room to ask about the party that they were having that night.

 _ **Ooh stay away from me**_

 _ **Release me**_

 _ **from thy spell**_

 _ **Back to the land of life**_

 _ **Spell is all but gone**_

 _ **Now your free**_

Bella finished the song and then let Jasper take Christian and go put him in the nursery to sleep Bella looked at the kids and told them the party started at 6:30 that night the party was a weak long event and would be catered by Bella's robots she had made she was making skin for them she had named the 2 dozen robots and paired them off as couples their was 12 males and 12 females. Bella was making a synthetic skin suit. The robots had nerve endings in their suits they also had functioning sex organs their was an insert on the females and the male skin suits had a cover to go over the penis.

The robots were programmed to cater events and they were also able to hold intelligent conversations with the guests of the party two males would be tending bar four of the female robots carrying serving trays with drinks. The party would have 4 male dinner servers the female servers would help with the dinner service they had electro-magnet friction batteries to charge and power them. The robots had solar power cells in their skin that absorbed the sun light during the daylight hours in the castle. All of the robots had Lithium Ion batteries in their chest cavities the robots had cameras inside their eyeballs and computers that processed sight, sound, feel, taste, touch, colors and sensations.

The robots could eat food and the food would be processed into fertilizer that came out looking like dirt for the garden or her plants she kept around the house. Bella could make plants grow whenever she wanted to all she had to do was think about the plant. The gardens and her plants were well maintained in her suite of rooms. The kids all had their own powers and gifts thanks to their parents who had gifts of their own having passed them on Bella found out her mates were conduits for her powers. Aro was father to Zeus, Artemisia, Nori and Nora while Carlisle was the father to Augustine, George, Penelope and Pauline. Jasper was father to Allison, Samuel, Carter, Lucy Christian while Benjamin was father to Kebi, Lucas, Rychelle and Bobby. Tabatha was adopted by all of her mates since Bella took her in.

Bella got up from the couch and went into the big bathroom after showering she went into the closet and sat at her vanity wrapped in her silk robe applying lotion to her legs and rubbing it in she got up going to the cabinet she pulled out her dress and hung it next to the vanity table. Bella had replacement earring backs, makeup remover wipes, safety pins, bobby pins, handkerchief, small sewing box in the first drawer her second drawer had her facial cream, 3-in-1 moisturizing sunscreen SPF 60, 2-in-1 toner, 2-in-1 facial wash, 2-in-1 pore cleanser, 2-in-1 nighttime facial mask and cotton balls the third drawer had her brushes, makeup sponges and wedges, tweezers, eyelash glue. The fourth drawer had make remover pads, make up remover liquid, cotton swabs, cotton balls, cotton pads, sensitive skin wet wipes in a hard case, Lysol disinfectant pads, and Charmin Flushable wipes in a hard case.

The fifth drawer had stockings and tights in it as well as a few pairs of garters and some lace and some ribbons, handkerchiefs and sewing kit. The sixth drawer had her excess bath and body works cashmere glow lotion, bath and body works mini hand sanitizers, bath and body works cashmere glow body mists, bath and body works cashmere glow shower gel, Urban Decay lipstick, Urban Decay eyeshadow, Urban Decay makeup pallets, Q-tips, cotton balls and cotton pads, puffs lotion Kleenex and sensitive skin makeup remover pads and an opened package of sensitive skin wipes.

The top of the vanity had her hair brush and comb, bath and body works Cashmere glow perfume, magnified mirror, medium jewelry box, medium makeup box, gilded photo frame, locket necklace box, handmade key bowl, crystal decanter with two short glasses, The middle drawer of the vanity had nail clippers, tweezers, a nail file, manicure kit, nail polish and nail polish removers and pads.


End file.
